A Reluctant Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel is on a mission to find the five mission Chaos Emeralds, but what happens when she finds the green one bonded to Marvin the Martian? Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Looney Toons belongs to Warner Brothers. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**A Reluctant Protector**

"Isabel, I know you mean well, but are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Rachel asked Isabel, one of her best friends.

The brown-haired girl put on her jacket and nodded. "You're needed here," she said gently. "And it'll be faster if I go alone. Hopefully, the other Emeralds are either hidden or someone with good intentions found them."

The blonde-haired girl knew what her friend meant. The seven Chaos Emeralds had come together during their last battle with their enemies and while Isabel had the purple Emerald and Rachel had the red Emerald that was given to her by the guardian of the Master Emerald, the other five had been scattered by the explosion and Isabel was going to make it her mission to find the missing Emeralds and make sure they were either in good hands or needed to be returned to where they came from. She now gripped her purple Emerald and looked at Rachel. "I can do it, Rach," she said. "I'm not afraid to and I'll be careful."

"I know you will, Izzy," her friend said with a smile before hugging her. "I'm just a natural worrier, especially where it might be a long while before you return."

"Hopefully it won't be too long," the girl said hopefully before taking out a familiar ring. "Well, I better get going. See you when I get back."

"Good luck, Izzy. We'll be rooting for you."

With fond smiles, the two waved to each other before the brown-haired girl disappeared in a flash of light while the blonde-haired girl went back to the others, taking a deep breath and smiling, looking back at the sky. "I have every confidence in you, Izzy," she said softly and encouragingly. "Go get 'em."

* * *

A few days had passed and Isabel had no luck finding anything. "Well, maybe I'm not looking in the right places," she thought to herself before looking up see where she was. "Wow! Warner Bros. Studio!"

Seeing the day was bright and sunny, the girl decided she'd take a tour of the Studio, which was open to the public to do so. Not only that, visitors could interact with their favorite characters, which made it even more amazing. Isabel smiled as she saw Bugs Bunny give Elmer Fudd a hard time and the hunter was chasing after the silly rabbit. Taz was spinning around and just being himself while Porky Pig was trying to say some lines, but his stutter got in the way before the lovable pig worked around it, making the producer working with him smile.

Isabel saw a building up ahead that had a sign saying that it was open for people to see how the props were made for the Looney Toons and all the different scenery used. That piqued her interest and she went inside to enjoy herself and relax, an idea that would have been great if suddenly her purple Emerald hadn't started glowing.

Blinking in surprise, she gasped and quickly ducked to the side. If her Emerald was glowing, then that meant another Emerald was nearby. "Oh, boy," she said to herself and moved carefully, noticing her Emerald glowed brighter when she got closer to the space sets for the Looney Toons. "Could it be there?" She asked herself, knowing she had to find it fast. It was already a crazy situation with a Chaos Emerald being here in a place where any one of the evil Toons could get their hands on it and that was something she didn't want. Moving closer, she noted that her Emerald was really bright now and she was outside of a spaceship, one she recognized. Taking a deep breath, she slipped aboard, her eyes widening at seeing the green Chaos Emerald just sitting on a console. Putting her Emerald away, she reached for the green one before hearing a gun cock, making her freeze.

"Not one more step, Earthling," came a familiar voice and a moment later, Marvin the Martian came into view and he took the Emerald, holding it in his hand. "Looking to steal my Emerald, were you?"

Isabel took a deep breath. "Marvin, I need that Emerald," she said. "I have to take it back to where it came from."

He looked at her with angry eyes. "You're not taking this at all, you pea-brained Earthling," he said rudely.

"Hey!" She glared at him. "Watch it, buster!"

He scoffed. "This Emerald is mine," he said. "And no one's taking it from me."

She glared at him again before noticing his left glove seemed to have a scorch mark on it and that made her curious. "What happened to your glove?" She asked.

The question seemed to put Marvin on edge as he kept his gun pointed at her. "Why should I tell you?" He asked rudely.

"Because I think I know how you got it," she said. "The Emerald stung you when you grabbed it, right?"

He looked surprised. "How did you know that?" He asked, his voice less rude now and more curious.

"Because mine did that to me," she said. "When it bonded to me."

She then blinked. "But the Emeralds only bond with someone who has good intentions or did something good."

Marvin actually looked a bit scared now and his hand holding the gun shook. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice less sure now.

She kneeled down to make herself look less threatening. "I'm Isabel," she said. "Marvin, can you tell me what happened? Where did you find that Emerald?"

He seemed unsure about telling her, but finally sighed. "I found it in my spaceship one day," he said. "I thought it was a prop at first, but then my computers began going crazy, which made me realize the gem had a lot of power."

He looked down at the gem. "I was testing to see what kind of powers it had when that idiotic duck went crazy and activated a laser that hit the water tower," he growled.

"Daffy Duck?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, him," Marvin said. "The water tower would have ruined everything and I just didn't think. I grabbed the gem and aimed it at the water tower, willing the tower to stop falling and for the supports to be fixed."

He paused here and the girl's eyes widened. "The gem did exactly what you wanted it to do," she said. "You did something good."

The alien looked flustered before glaring at nothing. "That wasn't my intent!" He said with a huff. "I just didn't want my spaceship to get all wet!"

"But you still stopped a disaster," she said gently. "The gem must have bonded to you then."

"I...I did feel a pain and the gem glowed, so...yes, I think you're right," he said. "I haven't been able to get that scorch mark off my glove and...it seems to have made me a target."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

Marvin sighed. "Daffy Duck and Yosemite Sam saw what the gem did and they've been trying to steal it from me," he said before putting away his gun. "Were you trying to steal it?"

"No, I was hunting for it because I was worried it had fallen into the wrong hands," the brown-haired girl said before smiling gently. "But it looks like it's in good hands, provided you don't do anything evil."

"Don't remind me," he said, his tone harsh. "But you're still not taking my Emerald."

"It's technically not yours," she said, reaching into her own pocket to grip her Emerald.

"Yes, it is," he said with a growl.

"Marvin, listen to me. It's a dangerous power and you could get hurt."

"I can't hurt myself or be hurt by non-animated objects," he boasted. "Granted, we can feel pain, but it's only temporary. A few seconds of pain when one toon hits another, but that's it. We can't die or get broken limbs. Why do you think we recover so fast?"

He suddenly gasped as he was pinned to the floor and he struggled, but Isabel held up her purple Emerald, which was glowing and she smirked, pleased that her idea of pinning Marvin down worked. She had been working on that for awhile now and she was glad to see that her training had paid off.

"Marvin, though the green Emerald is bonded to you, it's still not technically yours," she said. "It's simply chosen you to be its guardian, but I know a lot more about using an Emerald's power. If you use Chaos Control, even by accident, you could hurt yourself or others."

"I told you...I can't be hurt," he said with a glare.

"But the Emerald is bonded to you and I don't know if the Emerald's power can or cannot hurt toons, including you," she said, giving him a level stare. "So don't jinx it."

He gave her another glare, one that she ignored. "And on top of all this, you can't try to destroy the Earth anymore," she continued. "You have to walk the path of good."

"That's absurd!" Marvin said with a growl. "I'm an evil genius and will never stop trying to conquer the world!"

"But then you can't have the Emerald anymore," she said to him. "Only those with good in them can have the Emeralds."

He growled again. "You're not taking it away from me," he said.

She was beginning to get a little tired of his attitude. "Marvin, stop giving me a hard time," she said. "I'm on your side, but you have to give up trying to conquer the galaxy."

He scoffed. "Yeah right," he said.

Isabel fell into thought before smirking. "Well, there's one more way to convince you," she said, moving closer and lifting her hands up.

Marvin tried to squirm, but the purple Emerald's power held him firmly in place. "What are you doing?" He asked, a note of panic in his voice as he watched in horror as she reached for him. "You're not fighting fair!"

She smirked. "I don't have to be fair in this kind of fight," she said before her hands rested on his stomach, her fingers wiggling into the soft area like no tomorrow.

"EEEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAT!" He laughed out, squirming in place as Isabel chuckled and kept tickling him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING MEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Nope!" She said with a grin, gently tugging up his shirt and blowing a big raspberry into his stomach.

"AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THAHAHAHAHAAHAT! THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS UNDIGNIFIED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! STOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Isabel giggled. "You're really funny when you're being tickled to pieces," she said teasingly. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's a ticklish Martian?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT! ALRIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGHT! I GIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIVE!" He cried out.

Smirking, Isabel stopped the tickle torture. "Give me any more sass and I'll tickle you for two days straight," she said seriously, making him gulp in fear and nod. Seeing he took her seriously, she let him up and he sighed in relief before hearing something and quickly pulling her down, grabbing the green Emerald before ducking down. "Hey! What was...? Mmm!"

"Shh!" Marvin said urgently, his hand firmly over the girl's mouth. "I heard something!"

Seeing how urgent he sounded, she nodded and her eyes widened as she heard it too. "That gem is going to be mine, gunslinger!" Came the unmistakable voice of Daffy Duck.

"Not if I get to it first, varmit!" Came Yosemite Sam's voice.

"Oh, not those two again," Marvin said, pulling out his gun. Isabel gently grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"Marvin, you can't cause any property damage," she said. "You have to fight and 'defeat' them."

He didn't look happy. "I've been doing that for about three weeks now," he said. "How do you suggest I deal with them if I can't use my gun?"

She gave it some thought and pulled out her Emerald before smiling. "Feel like teaming up?" She asked.

He would have normally scoffed, but as she had pointed out earlier, she knew more about the Emeralds than he did and he did really want Daffy and Yosemite to stop trying to steal it from him. "Let me guess, we have to keep the studio and everyone in it safe too," he said.

"Yes," she said seriously. "Marvin, don't get mad at me, but aren't you tired of being a villain? Doesn't it get...I don't know...like really boring after a while?"

He looked at her before letting out a sad sigh. "Yes," he said softly. "It does, sometimes. But...it's the script written for me."

She fell into thought. "How about I talk to the script writers and see about them giving you some parts that are good?" She asked. "If you can help me stop Daffy and Yosemite."

He looked at her in surprise before gripping his Emerald and nodding. "Deal," he said.

Nodding, she took his hand and they both held their Emeralds. "On three, say Chaos Control," she said.

"Alright. One, two, three," he said before they both took a deep breath.

"Chaos Control!"

* * *

The bright sun greeted them as they appeared outside and faced a surprised Daffy Duck and Yosemite Sam. "There they are!" The duck said. "Get them!"

Yosemite's eyes widened though and he grabbed Daffy around the neck. "You crazy bird!" He said. "I never fight with a lady! My mama taught me better than that!"

Isabel had to smile, remembering that Yosemite did have manners and it was true that he never fought with a lady. "This just might work in our favor," she whispered to Marvin while they saw the other toons had gathered around to watch the battle.

"Still, we need to 'defeat' them, like you said," he said before getting an idea. "Daffy might battle you. How about you handle him and I'll handle Yosemite?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Daffy had gotten free of Yosemite. "Then I'll battle her!" He said. "That Emerald is mine!"

Just as the duck lunged for her, Isabel smirked and went invisible, moving to the side so that the duck missed her and landed on his face. Everyone laughed at seeing that and Isabel smirked, sending a small spark at the duck's behind. "YEEOOOOOOOW!" He cried out, shooting skyward like a rocket.

Marvin pulled out his own gun and he and Yosemite were exchanging blasts. "You'll never get your hands on this Emerald!" The Martian said firmly.

"Oh, yes I will, varmit!" The gunslinger toon said, failing to realize he was getting close to a hot stove as they battled before he felt his back hit something hot and a moment later, he cried out as his behind caught fire. "YEEEOOOW! FIRE IN THE HATCH!"

Bugs Bunny was smirking before he pulled out a huge inflatable pool filled with water and Yosemite wasted no time jumping in to put out the fire while Daffy came flying down and hit the water with a splash, both sighing in relief as the cold water helped immensely. "Eh, I wouldn't stay in there for too long, doc," the rabbit said, eating a carrot. "You just might attract the sharks."

Sure enough, a shark fin popped up from the water, making both Daffy and Yosemite scream and jump out of the water before both hit the ground running as the 'shark' popped up to reveal it was only Speedy Gonzales, who was wearing scuba gear and holding up a fake shark fin.

Isabel and Marvin both laughed heartily as did the other toons before they all headed back to the studios where they were shooting scenes. True to her word, the brown-haired girl spoke to the script writers, who revealed that they had seen the whole battle with the two of them and Yosemite and Daffy and were working on a sequence to do, taking a few creative liberties on some of the scenes. She looked at it and smiled with a nod before going back over to Marvin, who was sitting on a nearby stool, gazing at the green Emerald thoughtfully.

"Hey," Isabel said, making him look up. "I spoke with the writers and they are going to do a sequence of the battle we had with those two."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "It looks really good," she said. "I read the script."

Marvin smiled before looking at the Emerald. "You know, being a good guy isn't so bad," he admitted. "At first, I didn't want anything to do with this planet because from what I saw, a lot of humans were selfish, greedy, and evil, which made me think they were worthless."

"And now?" She asked gently.

He smiled. "Not all humans are like that," he said. "You're not."

She smiled before seeing him hand her the Emerald, but she gently shook her head, gently closing his hand over it. "It's bonded to you, Marvin, and I think it's in really good hands."

He looked at her in surprise and she smiled again, nodding gently. "Take good care of it, Marvin," she said.

"I will," he said before hugging her. Surprised, but smiling, she hugged him back and got an idea.

"Hey, Marvin, can I ask you for an autograph? For me and a good friend of mine?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. "What's your friend's name?"

"Rachel," she said. "And you're her favorite toon. She said that you are the one that makes her laugh the hardest and makes her forget a bad day."

To her surprise, Marvin blushed. "Really?" He asked.

Isabel nodded. "Totally."

The Martian led her back to his ship and took out two photographs of himself, writing on them before handing them to her. She took them and smiled at what she saw.

_'To Rachel, one of my biggest fans, Love, Marvin the Martian', _one said, which Isabel knew would make her friend hit the roof in happiness. She then saw the other one and read it, her eyes widening at the words.

_'To Isabel, my dearest friend and my deepest thanks to you, Love Marvin the Martian'. _

Tears gathering in her eyes, she hugged him. "Thanks, Marvin," she said softly.

"And thank you, Isabel," he said, smiling at her. "I hope we can team up again sometime."

The brown-haired girl nodded. "You can count on it," she said before grabbing her Emerald and waving goodbye to her new friend. "See you later, alligator."

"After while, crocodile."

* * *

Rachel jumped when Isabel teleported in front of her. "Izzy!" She cried out, hugging her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Isabel smiled. "I went to Warner Bros. Studio, where the green Emerald was," she said. "And guess who it was bonded to."

The blonde-haired girl blinked. "Who?" She asked.

"Marvin the Martian," the brown-haired girl said with a smile. "He wasn't sure about being its guardian at first, but I convinced him that he could be. Oh, he's also going to be in a new cartoon coming out and he's playing a good guy."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "For real?" She asked in excitement. "I'll have to keep my eyes open for it."

Grinning, Isabel reached into her backpack and pulled something out. "Oh, and this is for you," she said.

The older girl took it and her jaw dropped as her eyes widened before she let out a happy squeal, hugging her friend happily, who laughed and hugged her back. "Isabel, you are one of the greatest!" The older girl said happily. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," the brown-haired girl said with a smile. "I knew it would make your day if you got your favorite toon's autograph."

Rachel smiled at her. "And if I know you, you and him became friends," she said. "Am I right?"

Isabel nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Though that took some convincing."

Both girls laughed together as back at the Warner Bros. Studio, Marvin looked at the picture of himself and Isabel standing in front of his spaceship. It was taken before he had given her the autographed pictures of himself. He smiled. "Until next time, my friend," he said, gripping the green Emerald in his right hand as he decided to keep it on him at all times for safekeeping.

After all, he was its guardian, and he was going to make sure it would never fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
